Moiraine Damodred
| pronounced=mwah-RAIN | affiliation=Unaligned Sisters }} Moiraine Damodred was born in Cairhien as niece to King Laman Damodred, youngest half-sister of Taringail Damodred, and spent a lot of time in the Sun Palace. Her father was Dalresin Damodred, a scholar.Father's name from Encyclopedia WOT by means of personal communication. Her two elder sisters are Anvaere Damodred and Innloine Damodred. At 16 she discovered without guidance that she possessed the spark to channel the One Power, and left for the White Tower to become an Aes Sedai. As a novice she became friends with a young woman named Siuan Sanche. Both were quick learners, passing all rituals on their first attempt, and attained the shawl in just six years. A powerful channeler in her own right, Moiraine started to show her spark at her home in the then royal house of Damodred. As she was the most powerful channeler in a few centuries, she progressed very quickly in the Tower, taking only 6 years to progress from the status of Novice, to the status of Aes Sedai. She was known to have delayed Aginor at the Eye of the World for a considerable time with the help of a minor angreal, giving Rand al'Thor time to reach the Eye first. She also was known to be able to weave Balefire, a forbidden weave since The War of Power. How she knows it remains unclear. Moiraine is arguably the most accomplished of the Aes Sedai, maybe even more than Cadsuane Melaidhrin, in that she personally faced and defeated two Forsaken by herself. She saved Rand at the Stone of Tear by arriving in time to kill Be'lal with balefire and then defeated Lanfear by pushing her through the Ter'angreal at Carhein. Her accomplishments seem to be masked by the fact that the Aes Sedai believe that the information they have on Moiraine is unreliable. Also, with Nynaeve al'Meara and Elayne Trakand making the discoveries they did in book 6 with the help of the Forsaken Moghedien, her achievements seem to have been overshadowed. Aiel War Both Moiraine and Siuan were Accepted in 978 NE, during the Battle of the Blood Snow. On this day, the Aiel War came right up to the banks of the River Erinin outside Tar Valon itself, where her uncle Laman had retreated with the remainder of his Cairhienin forces. During the battle, the two attended the Amyrlin Seat, Tamra Ospenya, and her Keeper of the Chronicles, Gitara Moroso. That day Moroso foretold that at that very moment the Dragon had been reborn on the slopes of Dragonmount not far away, and immediately fell down dead. Moiraine and Siuan made a pact soon after: they would find the Dragon and guide him, knowing that he was the only one who could save the world from the Dark One, but that others would fear him and try to hinder him--if not kill him outright. The Dragon Reborn, though necessary, was not the most celebrated of saviors; he was prophesied to save the world, and yet break it. Quest for the Dragon Nineteen years of searching later, Moiraine was an Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah; traveling in the Borderlands, she had picked up a Warder, al'Lan Mandragoran, last king of Malkier. The two of them journeyed to the town of Emond's Field in the Two Rivers region, as Moiraine had narrowed her search to three boys in the area. Her suspicions were confirmed when, on Winternight, Trollocs invaded the Two Rivers region. After the attack, she and Lan persuaded the three boys -- Rand al'Thor, Matrim Cauthon and Perrin Aybara -- plus a few hangers-on in the persons of Thomdril Merrilin, Egwene al'Vere and Nynaeve al'Meara, to leave Emond's Field and head for the safety of the White Tower. But the Shadow had picked up their scent, and their plans were derailed. Their journey ultimately took them to Shienar and the Eye of the World, where Rand channeled consciously for the first time. Soon after, Moiraine knew she'd found the Dragon Reborn. Guide and advisor She sent word immediately to Siuan, who by this time was Amyrlin Seat, and the two of them (with the unexpected help of Verin Mathwin) confronted Rand with his destiny. From there on out, Moiraine left Rand's side as little as possible. The only time she left his side was during the events leading up to the Stone of Tear, where Rand snuck away to see if he could draw the sword Callandor and fulfill prophecy, or if he was only a False Dragon. Despite his success, Rand resented what he saw as interference and manipulation on Moiraine's part; though she seemed to be trying to help him, Aes Sedai are used to getting what they want, and keeping their plans to themselves. Finally, after Rand's journey to Rhuidean in the Aiel Waste, the two managed to form a sort of compromise, with Rand agreeing to listen if Moiraine agreed to merely advise. Later events Unfortunately, their cooperation was short-lived. Just before setting out for the city of Caemlyn to confront the Forsaken Rahvin, Moiraine took Rand, Mat, Egwene, Aviendha, and Lan to the docks of Cairhien. While at Rhuidean, Moiraine had entered a ter'angreal that showed her three possible futures; furthermore, she knew that if she wasn't present at the docks that day, Lanfear might take control over Rand. When Rand refused to kill Lanfear, even in his own defense, Moiraine took matters into her own hands. The twisted redstone doorframe from Rhuidean was present nearby, and Moiraine shoved Lanfear through it, ending the assault but presumably also both their lives: neither she nor Lanfear re-emerged from the doorway, which immediately caught on fire and began to melt. Lan also reported that he could not feel her through the Warder bond any longer; everyone believed her dead. Because she had altered her bond so that Lan would belong to another Aes Sedai instead of trying to avenge her (prior to her visions beyond the doorway, and possibly because of Nynaeve), Lan left immediately -- if not happily -- to seek out Myrelle Berengari. Moiraine Damodred had been woven out of the Pattern. Still a factor? Later events, however, have drawn Moiraine's supposed fate into question. Lanfear, presumed dead as well, has reappeared in the form of Cyndane, whose name means "Last Chance" in the Old Tongue. The Great Lord of the Dark is well-known for resurrecting his favorite followers, but it is not known if this happened to Cyndane; it is possible that she escaped in her own right. Also, one of Egwene al'Vere's Dreamed visions linked Thom Merrilin to Moiraine -- she saw him drawing Moiraine's kiserai from a fire. A certain amount of romantic tension between Thom and Moiraine has gone unresolved as of yet. Finally, a viewing of Min Farshaw's, alarmingly suggests that without Moiraine's help, Rand is doomed to failure. When, how, and even if, she will reappear, remains to be seen. She also mentions to Elayne Trakand, Egwene and Nynaeve that she knows the exact face of who she WILL marry, though confirmed that she shared an 'ignorance' with them as opposed to actual information. So far she hasn't been married and the connection between her and Thom still hasn't been played out. She also promises to meet Thom again and provide him with information on who Gentled his nephew, and she is fairly certain they will meet again. Letter to Thom While crossing Altara, Thom finally showed Mat the letter he had received from Moiraine saying she was not in fact dead, but she could only be brought back in a specific way. Thom, Mat, and one other would need to go to the Tower of Ghenjei, to access the realm of the Aelfinn and Eelfinn. Even then, their mission might not be successful. As of yet, they have not started their journey. To be successful, it is suggested that they will have to "cheat", since that is the only way to win the Snakes and Foxes board game. Notes Category:Ladies Category:Blue Ajah